


The Magician's Truths

by Lady_Mistoffelees (Lady_Boomsauce)



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Cats, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Boomsauce/pseuds/Lady_Mistoffelees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Mistoffelees starts to lose his magical powers, and he seeks out help in order to gain them back. He discovers many things about himself, as well as his true father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Malfunctions

Chapter One

Malfunctions

Rain poured heavily over the junkyard. It made a smacking sound against the ground and created a chill in the air. In an old shed, known as the 'kitten's den', several Jellicle kittens layed about. They were used to playing around all day and night, but the dark rain clouds crawling across the sky prevented them from doing so. So now the kittens swished their tails in boredom, yowling all the while.

 

At this time, a sleek, black tuxedo cat was slinking through the junkyard by means of the few tunnels that the Jellicles had formed. He enjoyed strolling about the yard, and personally didn't mind the rain. It was also now that this cat heard the yowling of kittens.

 

Mr. Mistoffelees came upon the kittens, and pretended to put on a face of shock. "Do you young ones still not know how to entertain yourselves?"

 

The kittens sat up, turning their gazes to Mistoffelees. "But there's nothing to do!" they whined piteously.

 

The tuxedo cat just shook his head. "And don't tell me this is just because of the rain!"

 

The young kittens nodded guiltily, which made Mistoffelees chuckle a bit.

 

"But the rain gives us such wonderful things," he told them, scooping up a bit of mud from outside the shed. He waved his paw over the mud. "It makes the flowers we enjoy sniffing in the spring rise from the ground." As the said this, a beautiful flower began to rise from the splotch of mud. The kits gasped in awe and wonder. Mistoffelees laughed and handed the flower to one of the female kittens.

 

"And my most favorite thing that the rain gives us," he whispered. "is a world of color." He swiped a few fat drops of rain into his paw, and blew across the water, which sent a stream-like ribbon of rainbow out of his paws.

 

The kittens clapped in delight, and their eyes shone with happines. Mistoffelees grinned and directed the stream with his paws. He made it slither between the kittens, who in turn started to chase it. But then something peculiar began to happen. Mistoffelees began to notice that the edges of the stream of color were fading to a muddy brown. The magician frowned and tried to get it to turn brighter, but instead the stream flashed and turned even muddier. The kittens noticed this, and soon became still and silent.

 

Mistoffelees, feeling embarrassed, sent the stream back outside where it now ceased to rain. He looked at the confused faces of the kittens and shrugged, for he was as confused as they were.

 

"Well, I think I should get going..." he began to say, when he heard someone cry out his name. "I really should get going. Have a lovely afternoon," he told the kittens as he leapt out into the yard.

 

The yelling became more persistant, and Mistoffelees was about to turn the opposite direction when he saw that the cat that was calling him was Rum Tum Tugger. The troublesome cat was lying on his back, looking rather uncomfortable. He had a frown set on his furry features and he was gazing lazily at Mistoffelees.

 

"It took you long enough to get here," the cat complained loudly. "I must have been here for minutes!"

 

"What a poor cat," Mistoffelees retorted. "Such a whiny Jellicle," he added under his breath.

 

"Are you going to help me or not?" Tugger snapped. "Or are you going to keep mumbling to yourself?"

 

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes and padded over to him. "What's the problem?"

 

"Well, I was resting, you know, getting some beauty sleep-"

 

"In the rain?" Mistoffelees exclaimed.

 

Tugger shot daggers at him. After a few moments, he continued. "I was relaxing, when a cinderblock fell off the top of this pile and landed on my tale." He showed off a small gash on his tail.

 

"It looks like it can just heal perfectly well on its own," Mistoffelees commented.

 

Tugger snorted. "Why do that when there's Mr. Mistoffelees around?" Tugger laughed. Mistoffelees did not share his amusement. Instead he just groaned.

 

"Fine I'll heal it. Even though it's merely a scratch," Mistoffelees agreed. He held his paws over the wound, and gold flecks danced between his fingers. He ran them up and down the wound, concentrating very hard. He didn't want to make a mistake with a wound, since he had somehow failed a simple magic trick earlier.

 

The wound began to close up quite well, and Mistoffelees became hopeful. Maybe there wasn't any problem after all, he thought to himself. Then a yowl came from Tugger and Mistoffelees saw that the flecks had become sparks that were spontaneously bouncing around and that the wound was opening again.

 

"Stop it!" Tugger cried out.

 

Mistoffelees stepped back, and Tugger looked at him with a strange look.

 

"If you really wanted me to just let it heal on its own, then you should have said so!" he stated. "You didn't have to try to kill me," he added dramatically.

 

Mistoffelees was silent, and just shook his head. "I'm sorry Tugger," he said almost inaudibly. Without waiting for a response, Mistoffelees ran off. Something was terribly wrong with his magic, and he needed to adress it.

 

\-- -- -- -- --

 

Bustopher Jones sat in his den, pampering himself. He groomed his coat very carefully and slowly. He had to look good for everyone, and he was a gentleman. He only looked up from his work when he heard Mistoffelees enter.

 

"Hello," he greeted him, pausing in his work. "Why are you hear so early? You're usually strolling around the junkyard. Is everything alright?"

 

Mistoffelees kneeled at the large cat's feet and sighed. "Father, I have discovered something frightening." He closed his eyes and whispered, "My powers are failing."

 

Bustopher gave him a look of surprise. "That certainly is frightening." He cleared his throat, and added, "I believe that a meeting with Deuteronomy is in order."

 

Mistoffelees nodded, and stood to help Bustopher out of the den. His mind couldn't help but wander as they traveled to the den of Old Deuteronomy. What if his powers vanished completely? What if he would never be able to perform magic again?

 

Old Deuteronomy was look up at the sky when the father and son arrived. He seemed to be studying it with a pleasant curiosity. Bustopher stated his prescence with a loud cough. The gentle, old cat smiled upon them and beckoned for them to enter.

 

"Greetings, Bustopher, and hello to you to, Mistoffelees. How fare both of you today?"

 

"That is why we are here, actually," Bustopher replied. "You see, something is happening to Mistoffelees."

 

"And what could that be?" Deuteronomy questioned with concerned.

 

"Sir, my...my magic is fading away."

 

Deuteronomy was silent. A calm, serious look was spread across his wrinkled face. "Is it guidance you seek?" he asked the young tom.

 

Mistoffelees nodded, and Deutoeronomy frowned.

 

"Quaxo, I cannot help you," the cat said simply.

 

Bustopher and Mistoffelees stared at him with disbelief. "But you're the wisest cat around!" Bustopher boomed. "Can you not do anything?"

 

The old cat shook his head. "I am not an expert in the arts of illusion and mystery. I'm very sorry."

 

Mistoffelees was about to say something, but Deuteronomy turned to Bustopher and said to him, "It's time you tell your...son the truth."

 

"But we've kept it for this long!" Bustopher complained.

 

Deuteronomy gave him a stern expression. "The truth may be the only thing that can help him."

 

Mistoffelees, now confused, turned to look at his father. "What is it that you need to tell me?"

 

"I'll leave you two to talk," Deuteronomy said, padding away.

 

Bustopher and Mistoffelees stood their in silence. Finally, the large cat said, "You've always known me as your father, correct?"

 

Mistoffelees nodded. "Of course. You're my father: you always were and you always will be."

 

Bustopher shook his head sadly. "Mistoffelees, I've raised you as my own. I taught you the ways of being a gentleman, and to be a proper Jellicle cat. But I've been keeping something from you for a very long time."

 

Mistoffelees looked at him expectantly, waiting for the point.

 

"Mistoffelees, I'm not your real father as I've lead to you believe." The tom reached out to put his arm around his 'son', but Mistoffelees shrunk away. He tried to say something, but the words couldn't come out. Instead he turned away from Bustopher.

 

"Mistoffelees, I know this is hard, but-"

 

"Who's my real father?"

 

"Pardon me?"

 

Mistoffelees turned back towards him. "Who is my father?" he interrogated, a firm look upon his face, masking the confusion and hurt that he was feeling.

 

"You're not going to like this," Bustopher told him, trying to put the question aside, but this did not work.

 

"I deserve to know who my father is, since you've lied to me since I was a kitten," Mistoffelees pressed.

 

Bustopher looked deep into Mistoffelees' eyes, "Your father is Macavity."

 

\-- -- -- -- --


	2. Friends in High Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I will be constant, now, I promise. (: Anyway, here is chapter two! Tugger decides to help out Mistoffelees...

Mistoffelees sat inside a broken down refridgerator. The door had been broken long ago, and the tuxedo cat sat upon a shelf, flicking his tail back and forth as he angrily swatted at a plush bear. He was drowning in a sea of different emotions. He was mad at Busto for hiding this secret from him all these years, yet he had understanding for the old cat's reasons. Misto was also very restless. Part of him wanted to search for Macavity so he may put his mind at ease, but the other half thought that Macavity would just rip him to shreds.

Misto hissed and swatted the bear out of the fridge. He sighed and curled up, though his tail was still flicking about. Misto had just closed his eyes when he heard a supercilious voice shout.

"What makes you think you can nap in my cooler?" Tugger snapped. The cat's face popped out from the top of the fridge. He wore a grin upon his face, which looked more like a frown because he was upside down.

"Oh, please," Misto huffed. "The moment I step out you won't want the darn thing anymore."

"I wouldn't do that!" Tugger replied with mock surprise.

Misto just shook his head. "Why don't you just let me be?"

Tugger smirked, looking quite smug. "Oh, I see how it is." The wild cat jumped down and faced Mistoffelees. "You just found out your dad was Macavity, huh?"

Misto sat up, startled. "You knew?!" he exclaimed.

Tugger chuckled. "Of course. Everyone who was anyone knew. We all just swore never to tell you."

Misto blinked serveral times in disbelief. "So everyone's been lying to me?"

"Well, not lying," Tugger explained, licking his paw, "just creatively keeping a secret."

Misto scoffed. "Well, it's nice to know that I can trust the tribe." He laid backdown, feeling defeated.

"So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean 'what am I going to do?' " Misto questioned.

Tugger rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "You found out that Macavity is your daddy and you're not the least bit excited?"

"Why would I be excited? The tom's a murderer for crying out loud! And he's done worse!"

Tugger chuckled. "I mean are you going to go look for him?"

Misto gave a bitter laugh. "Would you?"

Tugger shrugged. "Eh, I've seen him enough times. He is my bro after all."

Misto sat up and jumped from the fridge. "So you think it's a good idea for me to go chasing after Macavity?"

"I don't see why not," Tugger replied. "He's the only other magic cat. Maybe he knows why your powers are being all funky junky."

Misto froze in realization. Of course! Why had he not seen it before?

"But, I don't know where to find him. Macavity's impossible to track down!"

Tugger started padding around Misto in a teasing matter. "For most of us cats, he is." His tail swished back and forth. "But lucky for you, I know someone who knows where the crazy cat is."

"It's not Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie, is it? They left the tribe months ago."

"Wrong-o," Tugger laughed. He stopped in front of Misto with a devious grin spread across his face. "The one you seek to guide you is the one and only.....me."

Misto groaned. Tugger was the last one he wanted help from. "Tugger, it's a nice offer, but..."

"Hey, it's not my problem. If you don't want my help, then that's fine with me. It's your magic that'll be lost." Tugger began padding away.

"Wait!" Misto cried, running after Tugger. "Fine, I'll go with you."

Tugger grinned and nudged Misto. "I knew you'd warm up to me," he laughed.

Misto just shuddered.

\-- -- -- -- --

In a dark alleyway were two cats. They had been wandering for over five hours, and one was getting quite frustrated with the other.

"Tugger," Mistoffelees whined, "we've been through this same alleyway six times already!"

"Pssh," said the Rum Tum Tugger. "I've never seen this alley before in my life.

"There's a sign over by that dumpster that says, 'Tugger's Secret Hideout.'

Tugger looked at the sign in surprise. "There must be another Rum Tum Tugger! Or much more better! An imposter!"

"You don't know where we're going, do you?"

"Of course I know where we're going."

"We're lost aren't we?"

"We're not lost, I just-"

"Tugger."

"Alright, we're lost," Tugger snorted.

"I knew I couldn't trust you!" Misto scolded. "I should just head to my human's house and let my powers just drain away...at least it would be less painful."

"Now, now, now!" Tugger clicked. "Let's not jump the catnip here! Just because I creatively kept a secret from you-"

"Lied."

"Fine, if you want to use such a nasty word," Tugger sniffed. "Even though I "lied" to you, it doesn't mean I don't know someone who actually does know where Macavity is."

Misto groaned. "I don't know whether to take your word again or-"

"Yay! You're giving me a second chance!" Tugger squealed. He started racing down the alleyway. "Come on!" he yelled behind his shoulder.

Mistoffelees had no choice but to follow him.

\-- -- -- -- --

"So who is this cat that you know?" Misto asked curiously.

"Quite a marvelous one," Tugger replied. "Brilliant, and intelligent, but just a little bit crazy."

"I see. And what's this friend's name?"

"BanderinMajarian," Tugger answered.

What an odd name, Mistoffelees thought to himself. Must be an interesting tom.

"But don't get on Bander's bad side; Bander's been known to put cats in their place."

Misto nodded quietly, thinking to himself.

"We're here." Tugger announced proudly.

Misto looked around. There were a few dented trashcans, a puddle, and a rusty fire escape.

"Tugger, this is another dirty alley."

Tugger shot a look at him. "It is not. This is the correct place."

"Then where's your friend?" Misto challenged.

"Well, you've got to call her."

"Like a Pollicle?!"

"Good gracious, no!" Tugger said. "More like a captain of a ship." Tugger started digging through one of the trashcans. He didn't stop until he pulled out a small silver bell.

"Bandy!!" Tugger called, ringing the bell. "She always answers the bell," Tugger whispered to Misto.

There was silence.

Misto was beginning to question this method when all of a sudden, a voice called out,

"I hear the bell!"

Suddenly, a she-cat stood before them. Her face was white, while the rest of her fur was striped with black, dark purple, and silver. Her fur was short and spiky, like she'd been electracuted. Two bright green eyes stared both toms up and down. She didn't look very happy.

"What do you want, Tugger?" she questioned.

"I just need some guidance," Tugger said nonchalantly. "How've you been, Bandy?"

"Don't call me that, Rummy," She replied icily.

Tugger frowned at the nickname. "Fine. Anywho, I need you to help us find a certain someone."

"Who's this?" She interrupted, gesturing towards Mistoffelees.

Misto sat there nervously. He was still embarassed at the thought of mistaking BanderinMajarian for a tom.

"This is the magical Mr. Mistoffelees," Tugger explained. "Well, not so magical right now."

"H-hello," Misto greeted Banderin. She looked unimpressed.

"You see," Tugger continued, "We need your help to find Macavity."

Banderin's frown grew deeper. "Why would you want to talk to him?"

"Well, long story short, Mistoffelees here is Macavity's strapping young kit. From a long time ago."

Banderin broke out into a fit of laughter. "This guy is Macavity's son? Haha! He can't be! He looks like too much of a goody two-paws!"

Misto narrowed his eyes at the she-cat. "I am not."

Banderin smirked at him. "Prove it. Levitate something."

Tugger frowned, but Misto was so angry that he decided he should do it, even though his powers were extremely weak. He looked at the nearest trash can and focused on it. He waved his paws, and the can began to shudder. After a few short minutes of straining, the can rose up barely an inch. Misto began to move it, but he couldn't hold it for very long. Unfortunately for him, it crashed to the ground right where Banderin's tail was.

The wild she-cat let out a yowl and darted away from the spot. She glared heavily at Misto and hissed, "I'm going to rip you up!"

She lunged at him, but Tugger came to the rescue. He collided with Banderin and held her down.

"Bandy, you're okay, it's just a little owie, Bandy," he cooed. He glanced over his shoulder for a moment at Misto and hissed, "Run for it! She'll kill you!"

Misto did not hesitate and began running immediately. He could hear the cat's angry mews fade as he carried himself further and further away. As he ran, he thought to himself, Great, I ruined everything. A small cat tear escaped the corner of his eye, but nothing more.


	3. Satisfactory Won't Bring It Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is sympathetic towards Misto, while Munkustrap has a few beefs with the whole situation.

A black and white tom was lying next to his beautiful white queen. The tom, Alonzo, was sleeping, but his mate was wide awake. Victoria stretched and slowly stood up. She gave a great yawn, and gently rubbed her head against Alonzo's before padding off for a walk.

The Jellicle moon was shining bright, but Victoria was very tense. She hadn't seen her friend, Quaxo, all day. She heard that he had finally learned who his father was, and she was concerned that he had done something drastic. She let out a long sighed, looking at the junkyard gate.

From the gate a small black and white cat came racing at the speed of light. Before the cat could streak past her, Victoria leaped into its path. The cat came to a halt. A panic-stricken Mistoffelees stood before her, panting heavily.

"Quaxo!" Victoria exclaimed, wide-eyed. "Are you alright? I haven't seen you this frightened since you lit Munk's tail on fire!"

Misto didn't answer at first. After many gulps of air, Misto answered, "I'm fine. Just had a little run-in."

"With what?" Victoria questioned.

Mistoffelees knew that it was no use trying to hide something from his best friend, so he told her everything that had happened since he ran from Deuteronomy's den. Victoria didn't look very happy when he was finished. She looked somewhat flustered.

"Oh that Tugger just makes everything into trouble!" she huffed.

Misto just shook his head. "No, it's not his fault. It's mine. I wasn't very gentlemanly. I was being a complete Pollicle!"

"Don't blame yourself!" Victoria said, her eyes showing concern. "Everyone makes mistakes."

Misto looked away, his gaze casted downward. Victoria saw this and immediately understood the problem.

"Quaxo," she purred, rubbing against him affectionately. "You're not like Macavity, and you never will be. Just because he's your father doesn't mean that you're him."

"But what if I'm becoming him?" Misto questioned. "What if I become just as crazy as he is?" Misto spat in disgust.

"You won't." Victoria smiled at him. "Bustopher raised you very well. You're twice the tom that Macavity ever was."

Misto looked up and gave a small smile, but suddenly a new thought came and wiped the smile away.

"Vic, are the others afraid of me?" he inquired softly.

"What are you talking about?" She gave him a perplexed look.

"Are they afraid of me?" he asked again. "Most of the tribe knew what I was, but now I'm aware and they may think differently of me now. They may start thinking that something's up, and it's bound to get around that I am looking for Macavity. Mercy Heaviside! I should never have asked Tugger for anything..."

"You need to stop blaming yourself," Victoria answered sharply. She gave Misto an apologetic look, and added, "The rest of the tribe should accept you as you are, whether you know who your father is or not. I don't blame you for looking for Macavity, I would look for my father too, but it may not have been the best idea. I could have a talk with Tugger. Where is he, anyway?"

"I'm not sure where he ran off to. The last I saw him, he was holding down that she-cat. I have no idea when he'll be back."

Victoria frowned. "Well, when he comes back, we can talk to him. Do you feel better?"

Misto nodded vigorously. "Oh, yes, thank you very much Victoria!"

The she-cat gave him a grin. "Anytime, Quaxo. I think I-"

She stopped as another tom by the name of Tumblebrutus approached them. The tom nodded to both of them and then turned to the magic cat.

"Mr. Mistoffelees, Munkustrap is sending for you. He says he feels you should be told something."

Misoffelees nooded, stepping towards Tumblebrutus. "Very well, I'll be there in a moment."

Tumblebrutus nodded, and stalked off. Mistoffelees rubbed against Victoria as he said goodbye and departed.

\-- -- -- -- --

Munkustrap sat waiting on top of a pile of miscellaneous items. The tom had grew bored from waiting, and had begun grooming his silver tabby coat. Misto felt embarrased at arriving late, but filled himself with a solemn air. Munk looked up from his work, and gave Mistoffelees a sad smile.

"Ah, good. You've arrived." The cat sat up straight. "So how have you been faring?"

Misto shrugged, and the older cat chuckled. "I know it must be rough with all this new information."

Misto nodded, but went straight to the point. "What did you call me here for?" he inquired.

The tabby's smile faltered a bit, and he gave a deep sigh. "Ah, yes. Well, you're probably done with the subject, but I need to talk to you about Macavity. You see, I know where you were today."

Mistoffelees froze. "How, if I may ask?"

"When you've grown up with Tugger, it becomes easy to figure out what he's keeping from you. So naturally, when he said, "I'm going to hunt mice with Mistoffelees," I knew he meant that he was doing something he probably shouldn't be."

"So it was wrong to go searching for my father," Misto stated, looking upset.

"It's natural to be curious, but..."

"But what?"

"But sometimes things should be left alone," Munkustrap finished. His usual cheerfulness was gone and was instead set with a rather serious expression.

"I just wanted to see if I could find him," Mistoffelles meowed quietly.

"Some things shouldn't even be found," Munk retorted.

Misto frowned, giving Munk an odd look. "What exactly did you think I was going to do once I found Macavity, if I could even find him?"

Munkustrap remained silent for a long amount of time. Finally he answered, "Honestly, I though you were so upset that you decided you should run away, and who better to run away to than your real father? You are one of his kind, afterall."

A rage began rising in Mistoffelees, which was unusual for him. "What do you mean, 'one of his kind?' "

Munkustrap, realizing he had said something wrong, immediately tried to correct himself. "That's not what I mean, I-"

"What do you mean, then?" Misto interrupted, his eyes narrowed. "Do you think that just because I can do magic like he can, that means I'm just like he is?"

"Not at all!" Munk countered. "I just think you should surround yourself with better influences. Tantomile and Coricopat were cats of sorcerers, they could answer your questions..."

Misto stopped what he was about to say. He gazed at Munkustrap, then asked, "What questions are you talking about?"

"Deuteronomy told me that you were having problems with your magic, and I thought that you were seeing Macavity for that reason. But don't worry, I'm the only one besides Bustopher and Deuteronomy that knows, with the exception of anyone that you've conferred with."

The young tom didn't know what to say. He felt hurt.

"I'm not going to give up," Misto stated firmly. "I don't care what you say. I need to know."

Munk shook his head disapprovingly, which brought back the anger that had been building in Misto earlier. He remembered what Victoria told him, and repeated it to Munkustrap.

"You may not accept me any longer, Munkustrap, but the rest of the tribe should accept me as I am, whether I know who my father is or not."

Munkustrap's face was lined with sadness and frustration. "It's not just I who thinks my thoughts. The whole tribe is beginning to get worried."

Misto shook his head. "I'll be fine as long as Old Deuteronomy accepts me-"

"But he too will start to worry," Munkustrap argued. "You should stop this nonsense before it gets out of hand."

"No!" Misto exclaimed. "I deserve to know the truth, whether any of you accept it or not. I'm sorry to say it, but I need to do this."

"Very well," Munkustrap said. "But don't say that I did not warn you."

Misto sniffed, and turned away. He knew that the situation had become worse, but now he figured that things couldn't get worse than this.

\-- -- -- -- --


	4. Family Traits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandy agrees to help out Mistoffeless, but what happens when the magic cat actually meets the Hidden Paw?

"Misto. Misto! Yo, Mr. Mistoffelees! Wakey, wakey! Oh, come on, get up!"

Mistoffelees opened his eyes wearily. He blinked several times to clear his vision, and found the disturber of his sleep standing over him.

"Finally, you're awake!" Tugger grinned. "You're harder to wake than ol' Skimbleshanks! Anyway, we need to get going."

Misto groaned. "Tugger, I think you've done enough helping," he stated as he stretched.

"Stop being such a downer," Tugger scoffed. "We can't stop now. Besides, Bandy's waiting, and-"

Mistoffelees froze mid-stretch. "Wait, did you just say that Bandy was waiting?"

Tugger nodded. "Yes, and making her wait's just going to make her angrier."

"I thought she never wanted to see me again," Misto explained.

"Where did you get that idea?" Tugger asked quizically.

Misto rolled his eyes, and stood up. "Alright, where is she?"

"At the junkyard gate. I tried to bring her in, but she refused. She said it would only waste time," Tugger began walking in the direction   
of the gate.

"Time for what?" Misto questioned as he followed Tugger.

"To find your daddy-o, of course!" Tugger answered.

"She's helping me now?" Misto was surprised.

"Again, I don't know where you got the idea that little Bandy hates you," Tugger stated, swishing his tail to and fro.

Bandy was in sight, and to Mistoffolees it seemed that she was still angry with him. The she-cat glared at him the moment he and Tugger   
approached her. He thought about turning the other way, but Tugger would never let him do that.

"All right, we remember each other right? Good." Tugger looked smug. "Now you two can go run off and find Macavity together."

Bandy beat Misto to the same question he was about to ask. "What do you mean, just us two?" She questioned.

Misto nodded in agreement and looked at Tugger, who simply answered, "I've got stuff to do, people to see. Besides, I don't really want to make a friendly visit, if you know what I mean."

"Tugger, I did not agree to this," Bandy fumed.

"Well, doll, you'll just have to deal with it. Besides, you're a great adapter. So run along and adapt."

"Tugger," both Misto and Bandy growled in unison.

"Well, there's nothing to be done now, because I am gone!" Tugger sprinted off rather quickly.

Banderin groaned, looking quite angry. Suddenly she started taking off. Mistoffelees had to jog to keep up with her pace.

"So, you are taking me to Macavity?" he asked, to be sure.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm taking you to my Aunt Clara," she snorted. "Of course I'm taking you to Mac! What were you thinking?"

That you might rip me to shreds, he thought to himself.

"Just because I threaten you once doesn't mean you're dead yet," Bandy added. "It takes quite a bit more than smashing my tail to get on my bad side."

"I am sorry about that," Mistoffelees apologized gently.

She shrugged. "What's done is done. Nothing I can do now."

"That's good." Misto smiled. This wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

\-- -- -- -- --

The pair traveled quite a long distance before they reached their destination. A long, narrow, deserted street stretched out before them, bearing skeletal ruins of buildings and warehouses. Everything seemed to be covered in a fine layer of dust, and the moon seemed sickly and dull against the dark sky. Not a sound could be heard throughout the area, not even the pawsteps of the travelers.  
Banderin came to a halt, and sniffed the air. Mistoffelees stopped beside her. She closed her eyes as though listening for some sort of movement in the barren wasteland.

"He knows we're here," she stated finally, opening her eyes.

Misto became nervous. "Where will we find him?"

"We can't," she answered. "He must find us."

She was silent for several moments before she said, "Keep walking up the street. You should only have to go about a block before he reveals himself to you."

"Aren't you coming with me?" Misto inquired, his nervousness growing.

Unfortunately, Bandy shook her head. "We'll both be in deep dirt if I come with you. You must go alone. I'll be waiting."

"Waiting where?"

"Anywhere you need me to be," she answered slyly. "Now go, before you lose your courage." She padded away into the shadows, not looking back.

Too late, Misto thought. It took him a few minutes before he could stop quivering and start walking. The silence seemed more disturbing as the cat walked along. He would do anything for some company. He never really thought what meeting Macavity would be like in the heat of the moment.

Maybe I'll turn back and try to find him another day, Misto thought as his movements became slower and slower.

HISS!

Mistoffelees was on his back, and standing on his belly with his claws at Misto's throat was a wild, crazed tom.

"M-macavity!" Mistoffelees choked. He struggled underneath the cat.

Macavity raised one of his paws. He was about to make the final blow, and Mistoffelees saw it coming. Using all of his strength and a tiny bit of magic, Mistoffelees was able to fling the opposer off of him. Macavity hissed in anger and Misto crouched into what he hoped was a threatening fighting pose. Macavity slashed at him, and Misto dodged, aiming a strike at him in turn. It barely phased the Hidden Paw as he scratched Misto's face. The blow hit home and Misto wiped a paw against his new wound. But the magic cat did not give up as he attempted to strike Macavity again.

"Haven't you had enough?" Macavity snapped, his breathing becoming more rapid as he and Mistoffelees circled each other.

"I don't want to fight," Misto panted. "I'm here to talk to you."

The cat let out a barkish laugh. "Talk is foolish. Why would I waste my time talking to a little Jellicle?" He lunged at Misto, who narrowly escaped.

"I might be a holder of interesting conversation," Misto stated, trying to get Macavity interested.

"Who said I liked conversation?" Macavity growled. He rushed at Misto again, but this time he anticipated where Mistoffelees was going to step and he took him down.

"Now you can finally shut up!" The evil cat hissed as he raised his paw.

"Wait!" Misto exclaimed. "Don't be so hasty!"

"Your time is up, chatty."

As Macavity brought down his paw Mistoffelees shouted out, "I'm your son!"

Macavity's paw stopped right above Mistoffelees' throat. He looked quite stunned. The cat leaned in and stared into Misto's eyes. Slowly he raised himself off of the poor cat and studied him more closely. Misto hesitantly stood as Macavity scrutinized him.

"Quaxo?" Macavity finally asked after he was done studying.

Mistoffelees nodded.

"But you're suppose to be dead!" The wild cat exclaimed.

"Dead?"

"I guess that's what I get for not finishing the job," he sighed.

"What job?" Misto questioned.

Macavity groaned, "Boy, you ask way to many questions."

Misto shrunk back a little. He didn't want to sacrifice the calmness that Macavity had fallen into. A few moments of silence past before Macavity began to pad away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Misto shouted as he chased after Macavity.

"Away from you," he answered simply, not looking back at him.

"But you just discovered me! Aren't you as eager as I am?"

The cat stopped and gave Mistoffelees as disapproving look. "Seriously? Why do you even have to ask that?"

Misto felt embarrased. "You're right. Sorry."

"Why don't you just run along now before I decide to kill you like I should have?" Macavity sneered.

Misto took a deep breath and stated, "Because I have questions to ask you."

"Please, don't make me laugh! What makes you so worthy as to interrogate me?"

This was a good point, but it wasn't going to stop Mr. Mistoffelees now. "I'm a magic cat, like you."

"Oh, great."

"And it's starting to whither away."

"Well, that should be obvious," Macavity replied saucily.

"Why?"

"Family traits," Macavity answered. "You see, I stole this magician's book once. I don't need to say who, though."

Mistoffelees had a feeling that it was from Tantomile and Coricopat.

"Anyway, it talked about cats like us. Apparently if there's one bad apple, it spoils the whole bunch."

"So..."

The Hidden Paw rolled his eyes. "So," he scoffed. "It means anyone in succession to the bad one starts to lose their powers."

"Why?" Misto questioned, curious.

"I don't remember. Something about 'not being worthy.' "

Misto nodded, intrigued. "So how do you get it back?"

Macavity replied with a twisted grin, "You've gotta do something bad."

"Bad?"

"Mhm. You can't have 'good' magic anymore so you've got to earn your 'bad' magic." He started sauntering around Mistoffelees. "And it's gotta be a major crime."

Misto gulped. He was not liking the sound of this. "Like what?"

"Oh, the usual you know. Stealing every possession of some human's houses. Destroying human houses. Robbing a child from its mother. Just to   
name a few," he stopped in front of Misto. "Oh, and taking the life of a Jellicle."

"I can't do any of that! That's wrong!" Misto objected.

Macavity laughed, which was quite terrifying. It sent shivers up Mistoffelees' spine.

"If you ever want your magic back, you'll have to commit a crime. Otherwise, you might as well be dead." Macavity's eyes flashed with horrible glee.

"I suppose I can live without it," Misto reasoned with himself aloud.

Macavity barked, "For someone who was brave enough to steal Deuteronomy from me, you sure are pathetic."

Mistoffelees hissed. "I'm not pathetic. I'm just not a cold-blooded killer."

"It's what makes you stronger," Macavity laughed.

Misto groaned. "I wish I never found out," he muttered to himself.

 

"Excuse me?" Macavity took a sudden interest in Misto's words. "Are you saying that you never knew who I was?"

Mistoffelees shook his head. "I was just told recently by my fraud father."

"You mean your mother didn't tell you?" The other cat seemed surprised.

Mistoffelees realized something. "Actually, I don't know who my mother is," he admitted.

"That's sad," Macavity frowned.

"Will you tell me?" Misto meowed.

"Why don't you ask my brother, Mr. Perfect?" Macavity snapped. "He can tell you who your damn mother is."

Misto was taken aback by the ferocity in his last words. He stared at Macavity, studying his features. His brow was deeply lined, and his red, black, and white fur was tangled and filthy. But beneath the wiry fur Mistoffelees could make out the same bone structure that he himself had. As he finished studying him, Macavity's bright eyes met Misto's.

Suddenly Macavity spat in disgust and wrinkled his nose at the tom.

"Why don't you beat it?" he growled. "Your presence irritates me."

Misto didn't move fast enough and it took a threatening yowl from Macavity to get Misto to start sprinting. As he ran, his brain tried to process what just happened.

A major crime? Isn't there any other way?

\-- -- -- -- --


	5. Coming Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misto has yet to discover who is mother truly is. I know it's not a good summary, but ah, well.

Chapter Five  
Coming Back

Bandy was waiting, just like she had promised. Mistoffelees hardly noticed her as she fell into step with him. The black cat stared at the ground as they padded along in silence. Misto was not in the mood to talk. Quite frankly, he was upset with the results he had gotten from Macavity. 

"So, what are you going to do now?" Bandy questioned, breaking the silence.

Misto let out a deep sigh. "Honestly, I don't really know."

"Pretty tough stuff?" she said sympathetically.

Misto didn't answer. It wasn't to be rude, but rather, he just couldn't think of anything to say. His mind was only thinking of the queens that he knew in the junkyard. None of them really shared any physical traits or personality, except possibly Victoria. But, Misto was pretty sure that Victoria wasn't even related to him let alone being his mother. 

At least thinking of thanking Banderin, Misto turned to do so, but she was gone. Feeling puzzled, Misto looked around him. She was nowhere in sight. The only thing that was around was the menacing metal gate of the junkyard. After one last look around, Misto silently slinked into the junkyard.

He had managed to get a few steps in without anyone confronting him, but his hopes were shot down when he saw a familiar figure approaching him. 

"Well, well, well, where have you been all day?" asked the silky voice of Bombalurina. She looked a bit shady as her tail swung back and forth. 

"Just out on a walk," Misto replied briskly. Bomba was not one of his favorite cats, but she was tolerable.

"And talking to strangers?" she added.

Thinking that she was talking about Macavity, Misto quickly explained, "Oh, no. You must be thinking of another cat, I wasn't talking to anyone. I-"

He was cut off by Bomba's loud laughter. "Calm down, Misty. I can keep a secret. No one has to know about her."

"Her?" Misto was thrown completely off guard.

Bomba nodded. "The pretty white cat with the markings."

Misto almost smiled. "Oh, she's not...we're not, well, doing anything."

"Now Misto," Bomba stated, "everyone gets a little crush here and there."

"Oh." Misto felt nervous. "We're really, really not doing anything." Bandy? As a mate? Misto couldn't imagine it. She was so bipolar and he hardly even knew her!

"If you say so," Bomba teased, sauntering away. "Just let me know if anything juicy happens."

Misto just nodded and quickly left her. That was close, he thought. Now if I could just get somewhere quiet, I could-

"There's my boy!" Tugger declared. "How's my buddy doing?" 

Misto rolled his eyes. "Tugger, I'm not in the mood."

"You never are," Tugger hissed playfully. Then his voice lowered as he asked, "Did you actually find Macavity?" 

"Yes." Misto answered. 

"Well, what did he say?" Tugger prodded. 

"He couldn't do anything to help me," Misto lied. "Then he told me to scram."

"Huh," Tugger huffed flatly. He was obviously dissatisfied. "That's it?"

The other cat nodded. 

"Well, I guess I'm out. Sorry, Mistoffelees." Rum Tum Tugger was about to leave when Misto stopped him.

"Hey, before you go. Since you're somehow in this difficult situation, do you possibly know...well, um, who my...mother is?"

Tugger turned to face Misto. His normally laid-back attitude had melted into a serious composure that Misto had never seen on him. The wild cat studied him for what seemed like ages. Then he finally answered him.

"I can talk to her."

"Can't you just tell me who she is?" Misto pleaded, and Tugger just shook his head.

"It's a very delicate memory for her," Tugger explained. "I need to make sure that she's ready to face this."

"But-"

"It's got to be taken slowly." Misto's face fell and he looked to the ground pitifully. Tugger let out an exasperated breath and said, "Look, I'll come and get you as soon as I talk to her. Okay?"

Misto looked up at him. "Okay."

"Good. Catch ya later." Tugger leapt off into the growing darkness as night began to fall.

"Goodbye," Misto whispered. He stared off after Tugger for what seemed like ages before he finally laid down. He sat his chin upon his front paws as he thought about his future, and what tomorrow would bring.  
\-- -- -- --


	6. Be Wise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misto's mother is revealed!!!

Chapter Six  
Be Wise

Banderin slipped through the shadows of the city. A light rain had appeared in the very early morning, and now Bandy was skirting around puddles as she moved swiftly. She moved with an urgence, for she could feel that she was already in trouble. A couple days had passed since the she-cat lead Misto to Macavity. 

I should have never gotten into any of this! She cursed herself. When will I learn that messing with Mac is never a good idea?

She shook her head in frustration and walked faster. Suddenly, a grey tom jumped out at her.

Bandy quickly swiped the tom away and turned to face him. The tom looked disgruntled. He stared at her with one brown eye. The other was missing. Banderin recognized the tom, but didn't let down her guard.

"What do you want, Snaggletwix?" she demanded coldly, staring him down.

"The boss 's gettin' angry with ya," he retorted with the same amount of coldness.

"He has no reason to be angry with me."

The cat let out a chuckle and wheezed, " 'e says ya 'aven't finished the job."

Banderin narrowed her eyes. "He only told me that I had to lead the kid to him. My work is done, and now I want nothing to do with it."

Snaggletwix let down his guard and sat up. "Bandy, we both know that you're never done with the ol' boss."

"Well, I guess I'll be the first," Banderin said curtly. She turned to leave.

" 'e wants the boy back soon. Or else you's gonna get it, 'e says," Snaggletwix called after her. 

Banderin ignored him and kept walking. Once she was sure that she was out of sight, she let out a long sigh. She had always told herself that she would stop doing Macavity's dirty work, but everytime she said no, he was always there to say yes for her, whether she liked it or not. Now she just had to figure out how to get Misto to go back to Macavity.

\-- -- -- -- -- 

The atmosphere in the junkyard had changed in the past few days. A lot of the queens were gossipping like crazy. Sadly, it wasn't the gentle teasing that Bomba gave Misto about his 'crush'. Instead, it was about when they thought Mistoffelees would go crazy, and how. Jellylorum was good about keeping the young kittens away from Misto. The other toms also thought it was fun to push him around a bit, which Misto did not find amusing. 

I guess I know what Grizabella felt like, he thought. At least they don't seem to utterly hate me yet.

Despite the isolation from the tribe, there were cats that still talked to him like nothing had happened. Victoria and Tugger, of course, and some that unexpectedly supported his side: Pouncival and Jemima. And strangely, Misto had not seen Munkustrap at all since they had their little talk. Tugger also had seemed to disappear as well.

Mistoffelees had started to not really care anymore. He was trying to accept the fact that he simply would no longer have his powers. The magic cat had also concluded that the other Jellicles might treat him as they had previously. 

As Misto walked along thinking to himself, he heard whispering, although he couldn't make out what it was. The whispering continued, and it seemed to be summoning him. Misto perked his ears and followed the sound. The noise became more and more persistant as Mistoffelees got closer and closer. 

Finally, he came upon a pile of steam trunks. The sound seemed to becoming from inside the trunks, so Misto slipped through a narrow crack. 

The space seemed larger than it appeared outside of the trunks, and it seemed to be dimly lit even though there were no places where sunlight was let in. From a pile of afghan blankets appeared two pairs of bright eyes. Two identical cats came into view, one male, one female. Misto recognized them as Tantomile and Coricopat.

He immediately felt embarassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge into your den. I just-"

"No need to apologize," Tantomile stated.

"Besides, we called upon you," Coricopat added.

"You did?" Misto was surprised. 

The pair was perfectly still. "Misto, you know what Macavity told you, correct?" Coricopat's eyes seemed to flash as he spoke.

Shocked, Misto answered, "Yes, but how do you know?"

"We hear certain things flitting about," Tantomile answered calmly.

Misto began questioning whether the pair could read minds. He guessed that thoughts could be described as 'flitting', for his mind had been jumbled up for the longest time. 

"The point is," Coricopat interrupted, "is that you need to be wise when going about this."

"Then I really have to commit a crime to save my powers?" 

The two smirked, then said in unison, "We never said that, now did we?"

The younger cat groaned. "You're not going to go about spreading this around, are you?"

"The only other Jellicle that knows is Old Deuteronomy, and he understands the task at hand," Tantomile replied.

"He was the one that told us to tell you that you must be wise when going about this." Coricopat's tail twitched. 

Misto huffed. "Well, thank you both for helping out anyway." 

"You're welcome," Coricopat answered. 

"You may leave now," Tantomile said a bit impatiently. 

Misto nodded and gave thanks again. He left the two alone in their den. He appreciated the talk, but he felt that it was quite pointless since he had made up his mind to sacrifice his powers.

Or maybe that's not what Deuteronomy wants me to do, Misto thought. But he wouldn't want me to be a criminal...would he?"

He had just reached his own den and was about to lie down when, guess who, Tugger came rushing in. 

"Haven't you done enough for me?" Misto complained when he laid eyes on the tom.

Tugger scoffed. "Have you forgotten already?"

Misto quickly sat up, realizing that he had forgotten. "Who is she? What did she say?"

Tugger cleared his throat, as though he was nervous. "Well, you see-"

"Tugger, I can take it from her," a quiet voice interrupted. Tugger turned to see a frightened, yet determined-looking Demeter.

"Hello, Misto." She gave him a soft smile. "I'm your mother."  
\-- -- -- --


End file.
